Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 3
'Transcript' *Diego: Come On, Humpback Whale, Let's Go Back Home for Your Family. *Daizy: We Have to Sea Which Island is With Humpback Whales. *Hoho: There are Islands Full of Fishes, Crabs, and Whales. *Wubbzy: We Have to See Which Island is the Whales. *Kai-Lan: Are the Whales on the First Island, The Second Island, Or The Third Island? *Diego: The Third One, Right, That's Where Baby Humpback Whale's Family is. *Hoho: We Have to Swim to Get to Baby Humpback's Family. *Daizy: In English, We Say, Swim, In Spanish, We Say, Nadar. *Diego: Good Spanish Speaking, Daizy. *Kai-Lan: Can You Say, Nadar? *Wubbzy: Great, When Baby Humpback Swims His Fins, We Say, Nadar. *Hoho: Ready? *Diego: Now, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Daizy: Again! *All: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Diego: We Need to Go Faster, Say It Faster. *All: Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar, Nadar. *Hoho: Yeah, We Made It to Baby Humpback's Family. *Baby Humpback: Mommy, Mommy. *Mommy Whale: Oh, My Baby, I Was So Worried. *Baby Humpback: I Know, But Thanks to Diego, and His Friends, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Mommy Whale: Gracias, Diego, Gracias, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Diego: De Nada. *Daizy: You're Welcome, Mommy Whale. *Diego: We Saved the Baby Humpback Whale. *All: Yay! *(Song Starts) *Diego: Humpback Whales, Say It With Us. *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Say It Louder! *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Everybody Scream! *All: Humpback Whales. *Diego: Excelente. *Kai-Lan: They Live in the Ocean. *Hoho: And Swim Too! *Daizy: Let's Swim Like a Whale. *Diego: Put Your Hands in Front of You, And... *All: Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim, Swim! *Daizy: They Have Holes On Their Top. *Wubbzy: And a Long Tail Too. *Diego: Let's Call to the Whale, Give It a Try, Say, Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Ah Ooh Wah! *Daizy: Ah Ooh Wah! *Kai-Lan: Ah Ooh Wah! *Wubbzy: Ah Ooh Wah! *Hoho: Ah Ooh Wah! *Diego: Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Ah Ooh Wah! *(Song Ends) *Diego: Mision Cumplida. *Kai-Lan: Rescue Complete! *Daizy: You are a Great Animal Rescuer. *Diego: What Do Humpback Whales Do? *All: Let's Review! *Kai-Lan: Does a Humpback Whale Have a Long Tail, Or a Short Tail? *(Clicks) *Kai-Lan: A Long Tail, You're Right! *Wubbzy: Does a Humpback Whale Live in the Ocean, Or the Dessert? *(Clicks) *Wubbzy: The Ocean, That's Right! *Hoho: Does a Humpback Whale Blow Water With His It's Top, Or It's Mouth? *(Clicks) *Hoho: It's Top, Right! *Diego: Hey, We've Almost Finished the Puzzle. *Daizy: Does a Humpback Whale Swim With It's Tail, Or It's Fins? *(Clicks) *Daizy: It's Fins, Absolutely Right! *Diego: We Solved the Puzzle, That's a Humpback Whale. *Wubbzy: Let's Put This Picture of the Humpback Whale in the Animal Science Book. *Diego: We Found Out So Much About Humpback Whales Today! *Daizy: And There's So Much More for Us to Discover. *All: Together! *Diego: Hasta Luego, Amigos! *Kai-Lan: Huitou Jian! *Wubbzy: See You Soon. *(That's the End) Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Crossovers